


Offerings

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Make Them Do It, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons made them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> For Amystar who won me in Sweet Charity.

“Are you done yet, Wes?”

Wesley sighed. “Patience, Angel. The Strgath language is not the easiest to decipher. It’s more of verbal language. I’m quite surprised they have any writings at all.”

“You can be language geek later; I’m getting a little tired here.”

Wesley turned from the book to look back. Angel was chained against what could be considered an altar. He was bent forward over it as if worshipping at it. Ironic really. Luckily it didn’t seem that demonic religious icons affected vampires the way Judeo-Christian ones did. They’d been sent to investigate some strange goings on in a nearby park; disappearances of harmless demons and a handful of homeless humans.

Somehow they’d been captured leading to their current predicament. The Strgath stronghold was hidden in a series of underground caves that were connected to the sewer system. Wesley was being made to translate a book that was, from his limited perusal of it, was the Strgath equivalent of the Bible. It seemed the demons wanted either him or Angel, or possibly both of them, to perform some kind of ritual. Wesley was trying to determine exactly what it was.

“I might be able to translate this faster if you would quit interrupting me. You spent countless years in a hell dimension, being chained to a table for a few more minutes won’t kill you.”

Angel grumbled something under his breath, but Wesley ignored him and continued to read. The ritual was a rather complicated one. It required blood from both humans and demons, but not enough to kill any of them. Wesley had been able to inquire and the head Strgath had said those who’d previously been taken were all eventually released. The final part of the ceremony involved an act of some sort. Wesley was stuck on a particular word. It could have various meanings, dependant upon the pronunciation. He turned to a nearby demon, which wasn’t hard as he and Angel were completely surrounded.

A series of clicks, grunts and pops were exchanged. Wesley frowned. He glanced to the book again, reading the word in question aloud. The demon made noises of affirmation. He was correct as to the translation. “Oh dear.”

“What? You’re done? Do we die?” Angel asked, rattling the chains.

“No, we live actually. The Strgath seem to be a very peaceful race. They only bother humans and other demons when it is time to perform this particular ritual.”

“Then what’s the problem? They perform it, we go home and everyone is happy.”

Wesley cleared his throat and fumbled with his glasses. “I have clarified it with my compatriot here and there is no doubt. It seems the final ingredient or component actually, to this ritual is ‘the life force of a man’. And there also has to be ‘an act of life making’.”

“Huh?” Angel asked. “Are you saying that….?”

“Yes. In order to be released it seems the Strgath requires us to engage in the sexual act and one of us must spill our semen into a vessel that has been blessed by their holy man.”

“Oh. I was hoping that wasn’t what you were saying. Do they know I’m not _technically_ a man?”

More grunting, hissing, clicking and popping. “It doesn’t seem to matter. You were once a living human and that is all that seems to matter. It also doesn’t seem to be a problem that both of us are men, in the Strgath, males are the ones who bear the young.”

“So we have to…? In front of all of them?”

Wesley sighed in frustration. “Yes, Angel. Weren’t you the one who was complaining the other day about our sex life being in need of some variety?”

“I wasn’t exactly talking about exhibitionism. Now the chains,” he smirked.

“I’ll remember that for later,” Wesley said. “The head demon is requiring that we get on with it now that I have translated the book.”

“Fine, just--ask if they’ve got lube or something.”

The Strgath did, some kind of fragrant oil that would do. Wesley was led towards the altar. The demons began a chant. It was low and steady, a steady beat that had a very musical quality to it because of the nature of the Strgath language.

“I’m right behind you, Angel. I’m going to take your pants off.”

“I don’t need a play by play, Wes.”

“I just didn’t want you to be surprised or think it was one of the demons. I could call the whole thing off and risk our lives.”

“No,” Angel huffed. “I’m sorry, Wesley.”

“I’ll make you pay for the transgression later. Right now, I’m going to prepare you.”

He dipped his fingers in the oil and worked them into Angel. His lover responded by pushing back onto them. Despite his protests, Angel would enjoy this, as he always did. He always became aroused when Wesley was the one in control. Wesley wasn’t going to deny that it was an enormous turn on for him as well.

Wesley stopped the preparation so he could undo his own clothing. His erection was straining against his zipper almost painfully. He went to wipe his hand on his shirt when a Strgath offered him a cloth. He took it gratefully. The chanting was louder, but Wesley ignored it to focus on what he had to do. He pushed into Angel slowly. Angel let out a low moan. The demons at the sides of the altar let the chains out a little, allowing Angel to move back, moving against Wesley. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the one who had been named as the holy one move forward with a shallow bowl. He was preparing to receive the ‘life force’. A bit premature he thought, but Angel ground against him and he refocused.

They moved together with the chanting of the demons. Wesley reached around to stroke Angel’s penis. Angel used the altar as leverage to push back against Wesley. The chanting got faster and so did Wesley’s thrusts. Everything faded away except Angel. The buzzing in his head built to a crescendo, fading as he came. Angel’s voice echoed in the cave along with a triumphant shout from the holy Strgath. They had their ‘life force’.

Wesley pulled out slowly, holding onto Angel. Demons came forward with cloths for cleaning. He accepted one and wiped himself off before straightening up. Angel was released from the chains and allowed to do the same. All the Strgath left the area, except for the leader.

“So they got what they needed?” Angel asked.

“I assume so.”

“Do we have to worry about more disappearances or repeat performances anytime in the future?”

Wesley conferred with the leader. “Not in my lifetime. The ritual is only performed every four hundred years. It’s a kind of offering to their god.”

“So we can go home now?”

“Just as soon as I gather up those chains.”

 


End file.
